


Taking care of Leonard

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleepy Leonard is best Leonard, star trek aos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: Leonard has been busy taking care of you and everyone else on the Enterprise for the past couple of weeks. Its time that someone makes sure hes taking care of himself.





	

You were lying on the couch half asleep when you heard the door to your quarters quietly swish open. You heard the all too familiar shuffling of boots heading toward the couch.

“Hey darlin’” Leonard said quietly. You could hear the tiredness dripping off of him in waves just from those two words.

“Hey Len… another rough day at the office”? you replied. Leonard chuckled softly

“You could say that. Seems like everyone on the ship decided to hurt themselves today”. He replied as he grabbed your legs and put them on his lap. He gently laid his head back against the couch.

“Are you ready to check your bandages, Y/N” Leonard asked, lifting his head off the couch slightly.

“Later” you replied, trying to change the subject. “Whens the last time you ate, Len”

Leonard is quiet for a few moments, you almost thought he fell asleep when he quietly replied.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I had an apple for breakfast and grabbed a banana sometime afterwards. The rest is a blur.”

You clicked your tongue quietly. “Len…” you started to protest. He cut you off before you got the chance.

“I know, I know, its just been one hell of a day darlin’”. Leonard replied as his eyes started to close. You decided to just let it go.

“Well then lets get you something to eat”. You started to move to get off of the couch but Leonard grabbed your leg and startled you with his sudden movement.

“You shouldn’t be straining yourself, Y/N”. Leonard said lowly, in full doctor mode.

“Len, I’ve been laying around in the medbay all last week and I’ve been confined to my quarters all of this week. I think I can manage to make a..” But your words were cut off by Leonards sudden protest.

“Your appendix burst Y/N! You almost bled out on my ER floor” Leonard began to rant, and you knew if you didn’t head him off at the pass, that there would be no stopping him.

You hushed him by grabbing both sides of his face softly, catching him off guard and making his lips pucker slightly from the pressure. “I know Len, but I’m ok, I promise. Let me take care of you”. You said while kissing his puckered lips softly “because we both know you sure as hell don’t”. You added accusingly.

You go to get up again. Leonard made no move to protest, too exhausted this time. You padded over softly to the replicator.

“Oh I almost forgot. Thanks to our lovely and gracious CMO, my options have been limited to soup, soup, and oooohh, look! MORE soup” You said, ribbing him loudly.

“Haha, very funny” Leonard grunted in reply “Im just looking out for your best interest Y/N”. “As usual. About to waste away over here” you mumbled to yourself so he doesn’t hear.

“Oh! I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you” you suddenly remind yourself.

“What is it” Bones asked.

“You’ll see” is all you offer in reply. You punched a few buttons and waited on the replicator.

“While that works…” you trailed off mostly talking to yourself. You grabbed a tumbler and started filling it with a cool amber liquid. You took it over to Leonard who graciously takes it from your hand. Leonard groaned softly in delight as he took a sip “Thanks darlin”.

You ran your fingers through his hair gently, hearing a soft moan leave his lips.

You left him to his bourbon as you go check the replicator. You grabbed the two steaming bowls and made your way back over to him.

“Surprise”! You said as you hold out the bowl toward him. He opened one eye slightly and inspected the bowl before slowly opening both and taking the bowl from your hands.

“Whats this”? Leonard asked while staring at the bowls contents.

“What do you think”? you replied with a small smile playing on your lips.

“What it looks like.. No.. it can’t be, can it”? Leonard asked hopefully staring at the bowl slightly wide eyed. “It is” you replied simply.

“Genuine Mrs. McCoys famous chicken and dumplins, well as good as the replicator can muster anyway. Your mom commed me earlier today to see how I was feeling and after I told her how I was and how hard you’ve been working these past few weeks, she offered, and I jumped on it”.

Leonard moaned loudly as he took his first bite “Oh my god..” He exclaimed.

“Whoa there, are you eating it, or making love to it” You poked at him.

“Shhhhh, just let me enjoy this” Leonard chided. You took your first bite

“Wow, its not half bad.. Pretty good actually, almost like the real deal” you agreed. After that you both ate in silence, allowing Leonard to decompress, enjoying the quiet and nothing more than each others company.

After you were both done, you took both bowls back to the kitchen and sat them in the sink. You walked back over and hovered over Leonards upside down face as he leaned over the back of the couch.

“Now you, to the bed” You said, leaving no room for argument. Leonard narrowed his eyes at you and began to argue anyway.

“We need to check your bandages Y/N”. Even though you could see the exhaustion oozing out of all of his features, you knew there was absolutely no way he was going to let you get out of it. Even if he had to hog tie you with what little energy he had left.

“Fine, fiiinneee” you relented. You laid down on the couch as Leonard lifted up your shirt so he can get to the bandage. He started to palpate the area around the incision.

“Any pain”? He asked, not taking his eyes off the slight scar.

“None” You giggled softly as he hit a ticklish spot. This made the corners of Leonards mouth lift with the faintest of smiles.

“Good. I want you to come by medical tomorrow and we will get you an official workup done and see about getting you back to work darlin’” as he applied more ointment to the scar and replaced the bandage.

“Hallelujah”! you exclaimed as you hopped up from the couch pulling down your shirt.

“Hey now, take it easy Y/N. I’m still putting you on light duty for a few days just to ease you back into it.” He explained.

“Aww come on Len! I’m fit as a fiddle”! You whined. He just raised an eyebrow at you with that look on his face, arms crossed across his chest.

“Its either that, or you don’t work at all Y/N” He replied curtly. You knew that look, he meant business. You sigh and roll your eyes slightly.

“Ok, ok. Anything to get me out of this room. I’m going insane” you finally relented. Leonard huffed his approval out of his nose and gave you a slight smirk.

“Now you. To the bed, sir”. You pointed past Leonard towards the bedroom. Leonard gave no reply as he rubbed his face with both hands and shuffled his feet in the direction of the bedroom. You follow close behind and began to rifle through the dresser. You heard Leonard sit on the side of the bed, slowly removing his boots. You finally find what you’re looking for and toss his pajama bottoms at him gently.

“Change” you said simply. Leonard grunted as his pajamas hit him in the head softly. You laughed as he grabbed them off his face and began to change.

“Lay on your stomach” you requested. Once he was done changing, he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at you. “Just do it” You said to him with your hands on your hips. Leonard rolled his eyes but complies and fell heavily onto the bed. You walked over to the bed and started to crawl on top of Leonard, sitting on his butt.

“Arms at your sides” You said as you gently took his arms out from under his head. He resisted slightly. “It’ll be worth it I promise” you assured him.

“It better be, woman” Leonard said, his words muffled by the blankets that have taken the place of his arms.

“Hope my hands aren’t cold” you said rather quickly as you start kneading his shoulders. All Leonard can do is moan in reply as his eyes start to flutter closed. He stayed completely still as you continue to massage down his shoulders down to his shoulder blades and eventually down his entire back.

You massaged until you thought he was finally asleep. You slowly stopped and watched him as his back rose and fell shallowly. You moved slowly off of his butt and made to slide off the bed when you suddenly felt a hand wrap around your ankle.

“Whe-you think you-goin” he all but slurred with his eyes still closed. You can feel him tugging on your ankle pathetically. You grinned despite yourself and repositioned yourself and the pillows at the head of the bed. Leonard moved as little as possible as you help him lay his head on your shoulder. Leonard wrapped his arms loosely around your waist and intertwined his legs in with yours. You began to move your hands through his soft hair and began to gently massage his scalp. Leonard groaned and you felt him to start to get heavier as he pressed up against you.

“Love you darlin. Thank you.” Leonard said almost breathlessly.

“I love you too, Len, don’t mention it. Now get some sleep for christs sake” you whispered back.

As if on cue you began to hear soft snores coming from his slightly parted lips. You chuckled softly as you leaned down to give him a gently kiss and you can almost see the smile playing on his lips. You snuggled further into his arms and close your eyes. You relented to his warm body heat radiating against you mixing with your own tiredness, you quickly fell fast asleep.


End file.
